145021-beginning-of-game-too-overwhelming
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No idea what primes are. Edited October 23, 2015 by Electroflux | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is completely irrelevant. | |} ---- ---- ---- Gotta say this is a point. All the information is provided to you, whether you dare to read the very short quest descriptions or not is up to you. In the city in illium there is a quest to get a tour of the city, as well as plenty other things that explain how things work, where things are, and how to do them. They dumbed down the intro content to the max, I was so surprised when I started a new character... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Let me sum up: Took quest. Didn't like quest. Got teleported because reasons. Found way back. Angry at *game* for *self* not reading quest text. You are now up to speed. | |} ---- Actually it seems like there was a bug. He got teleported to a place he didn't recognize. Sounds like it teleported him to the OTHER starting zone than the one he started in. As for the rest, I kind of agree. Tons of quests. In the first area we got used to doing all the quests because there weren't that many. Once you get into the second zone it seems you can out level the content by just doing the zone/region quests and skipping tasks altogether. There also isn't any primer at all on how to do your path quests. This used to be in the arkship but was cut out. For soldier that might not be much of an issue but I still can't figure out how to do some of my settler quests. Why does the green triangle still stay on the map after I've completed that quest? What the heck are caches? There just isn't anything in game to explain it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So having to many quests to do to go and do stuff is to much to figure out things? Vs, to little and start getting into mobs requiring interupts and you have more abilities to use. Honestly, rather have to mcuh instead of to little. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're kidding me? A few people here are making me out to seem foolish about my complaints, but your comment is laughable. I indicated clearly in the thread that I didn't know the name of the "city". It's just the first biggest place you actually get to. Also, yes, there is a tanking quest at 5 and I the misconception in the comments to think that I am soley basing my opinions and complaints off this one specific quest is false. It was an example of an experience I had. Maybe i didn't make it clear enough in my post to express this as criticism but more of a complaint that people would react to poorly, but some of the comments that "agree" with me express it a lot better. My intentions were to explain that the flow of quests needs to change. I'm sure if I put the time in, I'll figure it out, however, this, especially in this day in age where people can easily give up at the sign of any confusion (hence why i think this game was "dying" before F2P), implies that it should change. Do I think it will change? Probably not. They would have to use so many resources to go back and redo the whole questing format, but it's a valid concern, whether I expressed it appropriately or not. It just doesn't make sense the way it is set up. I don't need all these useless side quests. There's other ways of creating content and exploration than giving me a ridiculous "tanking" quest out of the gate. | |} ---- I think by city he meant a town. Juding from what he's said, I think he means that town in Ellevar you start in after finishing Levian Bay. Also, there -is- a tanking/healing quest you can pick up the moment you get to Ellevar/Deradune. | |} ---- So I'm curious what you viewed as the most confusing elements here. I agree that there's a lot going on early in the game--I never found it overwhelming, but I do remember thinking that there was a ton of stuff to do--certainly more than was required to follow the main story and level up, and that was before they boosted EXP gains. Was the issue that you were simply presented with too many quests all at once to follow the narrative arc? Was it that you couldn't tell what was a major story quest and what was just optional fluff? Was it that you were getting distracted from doing what you intended to be doing by path sidequests or challenges? Or was it something else? | |} ---- lol, I'm sorry but I rarely get to see someone overwhelmed by 4 introductory/tutorial quests, these zones have like 20 npcs max too, most of which are vendors/protostar vendors/guards. I don't even know how to respond other than I think the issue exists outside of the game itself. Edited October 24, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hahaha exploring is the biggest boss to me ingame: falling down mountains killed me four times already. I always forget I got that reduce falling damage button. | |} ---- It's not complicated, you're just a simple person. All you are doing is trash talking. Go away and let the adults have their fun. Taking care of whiney children isn't in our interest. Edited October 24, 2015 by Krystyn | |} ---- Scientist was my first class on Esper which was my first to 50 back before when the game was harder to level up in. No it is not too hard for a new player, you just have your own preferences that differ from some. Stop making overtly simplistic assumptions about content just because you don't like it because factually speaking there are many of us that do like it. | |} ---- I'd seen a lot of twitch streams and youtubers & you know what a fair bit did as soon a a tutorial would pop up they would click it away or if they got new abilities they wouldn't even read what they did. Not all did this but most of the ones i saw did. That right there tells me that it's no wonder they feel swamped. | |} ---- I did the same for most things because, I would assume, most people already have MMO experience, like me and by first glance, tutorials are usually explaining something we already know...until they or I realized that the game has weird obscure ways of introducing features and broken level flow...it makes you have to go back and read stuff that should have been improved in the first place. | |} ---- Wow...you know, that steak must taste REALLY good with all that salt. xD What part of 'recommend' was confused as "you must play the same way as me and everyone else is wrong"? I was giving advice and my opinion, not laying down the law. Calm down. Play a chua. Have some fun. | |} ---- See I find Explorer the hardest one to complete. Especially for Elevar Dominion as there is one that is just bugged and never spawns. But of my two 50s, the Explorer one lags way behind on this because jump puzzles can be absurdly difficult, and stuff can be way out of the way. There is an addon that auto-levels scientist, scanbot, so this is the flat out easiest path to take. Good for a player that wants to focus on quests and lore. Scientist is also seriously overpowered with the group summon ability that means if you actually take this profession, you get a guaranteed spot in a raid roster once you're leveled and have enough gear to be carried without wiping your team... Settler is just "OMG CLICK IT ALL, ALL OF IT, THE SHINIES - THEY ARE EVERYWHERE..." and gets silly easy plus takes you all over the place without the problem of absurdly difficult jumping puzzles. Soldier is just "kill even more mobs than you were planning too" and so for any DPS focused class is actually handy practice. | |} ---- ---- Heh, most frustrating streamer I tried helping was one who kept complaining about how the game was too confusing and "it doesn't tell you how to do anything!" And then I proceeded to watch her instantly close every tutorial and click through quests without reading them, which would lead to her asking about the very things she just dismissed... Hate to say it, but there are some players that are just beyond help. Not a whole lot you can do to keep them from running into a brick wall repeatedly if they won't listen when you keep pointing out where the door is. That said, I've also watched players who are more patient and willing to figure things out get stuck on certain things and get overwhelmed at times. I was one of the people griping about Carbine "dumbing down" the early levels too much, but after watching and/or helping at least a couple dozen new players, I'll concede that Carbine made a lot of necessary changes. However, there are still a lot of areas where I repeatedly saw players get stuck that could use some attention. Edited October 25, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ----